Disneyland Barcelona
Disneyland Barcelona is a theme park located in Barcelona, Spain, and opened in 2025. Rides Welcome to My World * Soaring Around the World * Sky High: The Ride * Hall of Presidents Jungle Country * Jungle Cruise * Pirates of the Caribbean - A boat/dark ride. * Aladdin's Magic Carpets * Indiana Jones Adventure: Mystery of the Museum * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Peril * The Wrong Lever Western Country * Splash Mountain - A log flume/dark ride inspired by Song from the South. * Big Thunder Mountain Railroad - An Arrow Dynamics/Vekoma Mine Train roller coaster Manor Square * Haunted Mansion Fantasyland * Cinderella Castle * Snow White's Scary Adventures - A dark ride inspired by Snow White. * Pinocchio's Daring Journey - A dark ride inspired by Pinocchio. * Mr. Toad's Wild Ride - A dark ride inspired by The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad. * Peter Pan's Flight - A suspended dark ride inspired by Peter Pan. * Dumbo the Flying Elephant * King Arthur's Carousel * Alice in Wonderland * Mad Tea Party * The Many Adventures of Winnie Pooh * it's a small world * Matterhorn Bobselds Tomorrowland * Jet Packs * Tomorrowland Speedway * Space Mountain * TRON Lightcycle Power Run * Star Tours Sunset Hollywood * Rock N Roller Coaster Starring Electric Light Orchestra * Lights, Camera, Motors! * Disney Musical Movie Musical - A 3-D musical film hosted by Alan Menken and starring Dave Foley, and animated characters from animated Disney musical films. * Backlot Tram Tour * The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror * Golden Dreams * Fantasmic! Muppet Studios * The Great Muppet Movie Ride * The Muppet Show Live * Muppet Vision 3-D * Dr. Teeth & the Electric Mayhem Live * America's Next Muppet * Rock N Roller Coaster Starring Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem * Electric Mayhem Bus * Animal's Drum Spin * Muppet Labs * Muppet Labs Time Machine * Muppet Mobile Lab * Pigs in Space: The Ride * Pigs in Space: Trouble in Space * Swinetrek Shooting Gallery * Link Hogthrob Swinetrek School * Gonzo and Camilla's Cannon Coaster * Rizzo's Cheese Coaster * Gonzo's Royal Flush * Kermit and Robin's Crazy Swamp * Moving Right Along Railroad * Muppet Midway Mania * Happiness Hotel * Uncle Deadly's House of Horrors * Muppet Treasure Island * Lea Zealand's Boomerang Fish * Scooter's Ultimate Arcade * Walter's Muppet Driving * Bear in the Big Blue House Live! * Beauregard's Crazy Taxis * Kermit's Mansion * Miss Piggy's House * Fozzie's Remote Controlled Pies * Here Comes the Muppets * The Muppet Orchestra * Muppet Monster Adventure: A Musical Spooktacular Pixar Place * Toy Story Midway Mania * Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters * RC Racer * Toy Soldier Parachute Drop * Slinky Dog Dash * Woody's Round-Up * Alien Swirling Saucers * Ratatouille: The Adventure * Radiator Springs Racers * Nemo & Friends SeaRider * Mike & Sulley to the Rescue! * The Great Pixar Movie Ride: Excited Since... * Incredi-COASTER Frozen Land * Frozen Ever After * Wandering Oaken's Dancing Sleighs * Frozen Sled Coaster Marvel Land * Iron Man Experience * Ant-Man and the Wasp: Nano Battle * Untitled Avengers ride shared from Hong Kong Disneyland * Iron Man Roller Coaster * Avengers: Super Heroes Reunited * Guardians of the Galaxy Roller Coaster * Guardians of the Galaxy - Mission: BREAKOUT! * Spider-Man Swinging Ride * Black Panther ride * Untitled Avengers ride shared from California Adventure * Doctor Strange's Twirly Coaster * Avengers: The 4-D Experience * Rocket Raccoon and Groot to the Rescue! Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge * Flight of the Millennium Falcon * Star Wars: Battle Escape Disney Junior Play Park * Disney Junior Live on Stage * Bear in the Big Blue House * Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun * Mickey and the Roadster Racers * PJ Masks to the Rescue Category:Theme Parks Category:Disney Parks